Many bedridden patients, usually paralysis victims, have their legs substantially locked together in close juxtaposition. This condition is known as valgus wherein the muscles of the hip contract so that the legs cannot be spread. Such patients normally lay on their sides in a fetal position. Skin abrasions, sores and ulcers often are created at the knees, ankles and feet where the non-muscular portions of the legs tend to more forcibly engage. Slight movement of either leg aggravates this situation.
Pillows of the like are often forcibly inserted between such a patient's legs. However, pillows are often of improper thickness, and do not stay in place.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a method and means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which will prevent abrasion between the patient's legs as they bear against each other.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which will prevent abrasion between the patient's legs as they bear against each other, and which will maintain this protection regardless of patient movement.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which is easily attached to the patient.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for preventing skin abrasions for patientshaving legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which is comfortable to the patient.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which can be easily removed, cleaned and reused.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which will not interfere with the blood circulation in the patient's legs.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which will only partially encompass one of the patient's legs to keep the leg from becoming unduly warm.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for preventing skin abrasions for patients having legs substantially locked in juxtaposition which can be used on either leg of the patient.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a flexible pad means for patients having legs in substantially overlapped position wherein therein cause the pad to be wrapped around a portion of the patient's leg to conform the pad to the shape of the patient's leg.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a flexible pad means for patients having legs in substantially overlapped position wherein strap means extend through slots in the pad to cause the pad to be wrapped around a portion of the patient's leg to conform the pad to the shape of the patient's leg with tape means being secured to the pad adjacent the slots to help uniformly distribute the pulling load of the straps.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a flexible pad means for patients having legs in substantially overlapped position wherein strap means extend through slots in the pad to cause the pad to be wrapped around a portion of the patient's leg to conform the pad to the shape of the patient's leg with tape means being secured to the pad adjacent the slots to help uniformly distribute the pulling load of the straps with elongated stays being positioned by tubular openings in the tape means.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.